Trivia
This page is entirely dedicated to Nathan and Garrett fun facts and trivia. Either expand your knowledge or impress your friends with this cool trivia! The trivia relates to characters, episodes, and other important aspects of the show! Characters * Nathan's favorite food is eggs. * Nathan's greatest fear is that one-day reality will catch up with him and he will lose all of his hair. * Nathan and Garrett's outfits are designed simpler than the other characters so that their outfits don't take precedence over the fact that they are skeletons. * Garrett's original name was Caldwell, which was later repurposed as Nathan's last name. * Nathan and Garrett are not related. * Casey's original last name was Sanchez. * Casey used to live alone in an apartment, but it burned down and left her homeless for a short time. * The last name of Richards was decided using a random name generator. * Nathan, Garrett, and Casey are partially responsible for the destruction of a Sleepy's mattress store. * Brett has known Nathan and Garrett since high school. * Brett and Ken were best friends in college. * Brett had a girlfriend named Ava in college. * Brett's design was originally much lankier, but this was changed early on to his more average weight seen today. * Brett's dogs Scott and Wallace are named after the Scott Pilgrim characters Scott Pilgrim and Wallace Wells, respectively. * Brett's hair and facial hair was made to resemble the hairstyles of Breakbot, Jesus Christ, and various men who appeared on the google image search for long men's hair. * Brett is named after Brett Bayonne as well as the Pulp Fiction character Brett. * Amber's favorite Pokemon games are Pokemon X and Y * Ambers favorite Pokemon are Voltorb, Eevee, and Fennekin.￼ * Amber has a fraternal twin named Autumn. * Amber, Autumn, and Ginger are all named after their hair color. * Abby Holly's name was chosen to sound like a stage name used by a celebrity or musician. This compliments her larger than life personality. * Abby's name is also meant to synergize with the fact that she wears a Beanie and drives a Volkswagon Beetle. * Her name was also partially inspired by the Weezer song "Buddy Holly." * Robert's appearance and personality are heavily based on Trebor Brzezicki, his voice actor and the main artist of the show. * Robert's favorite food is Pizza. * Robert is in the 11th Grade and is 17 years old. * Robert's last name Santell is taken from Michael Santell. * Robert cannot swim. * Dan's appearance and personality are partially based on that of Alex Faciane. * Ken's full name is Kendrick. * Ken's dreadlock ponytail was chosen from four other possible hairstyles for him, including a dreadlock bun, and a hairstyle that would rest on his shoulders. * Ginger wasn't originally created for the show, but Aran liked her design so much that he decided to make her one of Amber's sisters. * Ginger's hairstyle is greatly influenced by Ramona Flowers's unique haircut, albeit less colorful. * Ginger is in the 11th Grade and is 16 years old. Episodes * Episode 1's title "No Sleep for the Damned" is a twist on the commonly used phrase "No Rest for the Wicked." * The first scene written for the show was the third scene of Episode 1, where Nathan and Garrett are riding the train home. * Episode 1 is the first episode of the show. * Episode 2 is also the first episode. * Episode 2's end credits are a reference to the ending sequence of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. * Episode 4's title of "McTaken" is a combination of McDonald's and the film Taken. * Episode 4's concept is inspired by the Marc Brown book: "Locked in the Library!" * The Episode 5 title "A Judgement in Bone" is a reference to the Ruth Rendell mystery novel "A Judgement in Stone." * Episode 6's title and storyline are heavily inspired by The Karate Kid. * Episode 8's title is a reference to the psychedelic band The Grateful Dead. * Episode 9's title is a reference to the 1979 film "Apocalypse Now." * Episode 10's title is a reference to the film "Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story." * Episode 11's title is made to reference "A Christmas Story" while incorporating the situation from situational comedy. * Episode 13's title is a reference to the Mystery Skulls song of the same name, which appears in the episode. Locations * Bean Me Up's name is a reference to the infamously misquoted Star Trek line: "Beam me up, Scotty!" * The name Papa Hut is a combination of Papa John's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, and Pizza Hut.